Talk:Frilled Dragon
CB Frill eggs are now extremely hard to find, and some are resorting to not breeding them to try and even out the ratios, but CBs are still never found... This causes some to believe that they have been discontinued from the Cave early. Better hurry and grab a Frill before they dissapear! 15:23, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Sprite Image It has the old egg in it still; It needs the new one, to whoever makes those. Pteprocks 17:26, May 28, 2010 (UTC) How TV Tropes sees the whole thing http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DragonCave "Small Name Big Ego: Arguably Lythiaren the Yangire in the current Frill dragon debacle. She wanted the dragon species retired after a few people criticized the sprite, there was a huge outcry for her to reconsider her decision. After a thread with over thirty pages of people saying they do like the Frills, Lythiaren still refused to see anything but the small amount of criticism. After considerable begging and ass-kissing she would only notice the few people calling her childish about it and that she was taking the small amount of bashing too hard while ignoring the overwhelming response not to have the sprite retired. As one might guess the sprite has been retired anyhow. Your Mileage May Vary on the whole thing..." Is this true, about the criticism? 'BfD t/ ' 23:41, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Lyth got a LOT of critism over the handling in this, it wasn't just about the frills themselves getting critism. It was mostly down to the fact she upset a lot of fans doing it. They were their own undoing; everyone breed them, their numbers were the most common in the Abandon page. TJ09 actually confirmed they stayed on the AP for a short amount of time compared to most dragons, however compared to other types they had the problem of as soon as one was removed another was bred so it appeared as though they never left the page. Lyth attacked her own fans and used a number of them as an excuse and began a mass witch hunt to gain support. From what I saw, one fan on her list was very up front and open about their apology but Lyth ignored it and was completely unacceptable. She accepted all other fans apologies except this fan. So the fan told her what she thought of the whole thing, it was something that had to be said. Lyth really didn't like it and replied saying that the Frills were going to be retired, ignoring the fact the person liked the frills and there was already a legion of frill lovers behind them. The fan tried to ask for the end of the mass hunting for frill haters because everyone was entitled to their opinion on the sprites and no one said anything nasty about them. Their the one sprite everyone wants back, more so then old pinks. Lyth has made it clear they will never return. Also, they were up for the "nuture" BSA, she kept demanding it. I think what prevented it was Lyth kept rewriting the rules on a LOT of her dragons. Its like drakes she later rewrote as "draks" until TJ09 finally stepped in and said they were written as "drakes" and thats what they shall be known as. The whole thing about them being good mother and all was written just so she could have the nuture BSA put on them pretty much, even though other dragons were suggested she insisted it was the frills that get them. It was ugly stuff because she also wouldn't accept any other BSA for the frills as the artist she said she knew what was best for them. She used the nuture thing though as an excuse for why she was retiring the frills too incidently because she couldn't take the limbo TJ09 left her in on the matter. But TJ09 rarely spoke, don't know about now... I did say at the time if I was TJ09 I'd have pulled her sprites and told her to get packing, but I'm harsh like that. She was also really unreasonable during the whole debate itself, I'm not kidding, people threw all sorts of ideas out there how to help improve them. She rejected everything, causing my despair and drama. I can't say much because I was one of the supporters of that lone fan she didn't get along with. I know how upset that fan was as they had a lot of respect for Lyth. Lyth hurt many fans that day. I will be honest, it was going to happen, people used to say some nasty things on DC about sprites but at least it was more honest in those days. Mints in particular were the sprite that previously got complaints as they were considered too unwanted and boring, so the frills taking this were nothing special. She couldn't take what happened to them, in honestly something should have been done to resolve the issue by TJ09, but the current system we have in place now did not come soon enough to save the frills. Lots of people have tried to convince Lyth to let them back, but she can be VERY rude about it from what I see and doesn't care, she throws it down to the personnel stress they caused her. I'm none the wiser on it. I just lurk on DC, I don't get involved. The other thing is since they were retired, she claims people want them back now because people want what they get, ignoring how popular they were on DC. Lots of people used them for breeding, I mean it. It all doesn't matter anymore, I often wished I saved that laughable OP from the frill retirement thread because it really showed off what the drama was about; Lyth getting her own way. I don't mean this meanly, but she basically said she didn't want praises, she wanted people to tell her what they thought of the frills, then when people started doing it, it turned out the thread was about making her feel better. I think the hunt for anti-frill members was the least attractive thing about it, no one could say anything bad about them anyway at the time. In comprison to the stripe's artist, who repair the sprite and got on with it when a fault was pointed out. Most of the DC spriters are reasonable. I don't think anyone should get involved though, because its crazy how it happened. Also, at least when Dovelove (I think it was Dove) had a moment the scale of it was better and Dove came out with lots of sympathy. You can't argue with the artists though because they out ranked you in every way and they don't like being insulted directly but some like Lyth are not beneath insulting back with a lot less shining rays. BTW, someone created a topic a few years back asking for a special event with the frills re-released. When that fan returned to support the frills she previously had an arguement with, they were once again attacked by Lyth, and made it ever more clear because the fan that upset her had returned especially to enter the topic, Lyth was not interested in that fan returning. I won't make a comment here... I don't want to. Thats politics of DC for you,. There you go, thats what I saw and why I never got involved. Too bad Lyth didn't keep all her fans, there are a small group of fans who will never forgive her over what she did, I won't say where I stand, then again, I didn't like the fan lashing he dealt during the event . I quit when Frills were retired, because I was raising a lot of frills and haven't returned since. Don't want to. 01:48, June 20, 2011 (UTC)